Bioskop
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Kalah taruhan membuat Yuusei harus memastikan sesuatu di dalam bioskop. Sebuah urband legend yang kenyataannya terlalu jauh dari gosip kebanyakan.


**YGO 5D's ©** Takahashi Kazuki

by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

* * *

Seorang Fudou Yuusei punya beberapa spekulasi absolut; wujud-wujud yang rajin _nangkring_ di bioskop terutama pada malam minggu pasti karena dipaksa pacarnya, atau karena kebetulan senggang, atau—

—karena mendapat tiket gratisan.

Diperhatikan lembar tipis di buku jarinya dengan seksama, sebuah judul dari film yang terlampau asing beserta keterangan waktu dan tempat berlangsungnya acara. (pada dasarnya Yuusei memang bukan tipe yang _update_ tentang hal-hal berbau _box office_. Bahkan menonton televisi pun jarang dilakukan.)

Sebelum tontonan dimulai, remaja dengan rambut menyerupai kepiting tersebut menyempatkan diri menonton trailler melalui televisi-televisi massal yang tertanam cantik di tiap sisi ruangan.

Oh, bagus sekali—kenyataan kalau saat ini ia akan menonton tayangan bergenre horror membuat niatnya untuk merobek tiket dan berbalik pulang semakin besar.

Baru saja hendak mencabut paksa pucuk tanaman terdekat untuk menghitung jumlah kelopaknya—hendak meramal secara manual apakah ia harus pulang atau nekat menonton—panggilan dari pengeras suara agar para pemilik tiket memasuki auditorium berkumandang keras.

Yuusei pasrah luar dalam.

Dalam hati ia menyesali diri kenapa harus ikut-ikutan terlibat dalam taruhan bodoh dengan ketiga sahabatnya, Jack, Kiryuu dan Crow di malam sebelumnya.

Bahwa ada berita miring tentang keberadaan angker dari sebuah kursi di dalam sebuah auditorium tertentu di jam tertentu juga tentang seorang penunggu. Lalu karena peruntungan Yuusei saat bermain kartu memang terlampau menyedihkan, maka ia terpilih sebagai peserta uji nyali tersebut.

Ingatan menyebalkan soal kesialannya diiringi desah berat.

Setelah menyerahkan tiketnya pada petugas pemeriksa, ia menjajaki tangga, menemukan tempat duduknya—sebuah sofa berwarna _maroon_ bermuatan satu orang yang terlihat empuk—sebelum bersandar nyaman.

Tidak lama hingga Yuusei mendudukkan diri di ruang bernuansa remang dengan layar raksasa yang sekarang menampilkan iklan-iklan tidak menarik, membuka mata lebar-lebar dan menatap layar tersebut intens sampai ia yakin tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang nyaman karena saluran pernapasannya mengindikasi tahap-tahap bengek akut.

Ayolah Yuusei, berhenti mencengkeram sisi-sisi pegangan kursi, batinnya menginterupsi.

Dan perintah itu semakin intens ketika sekelilingnya menjadi gelap, tanda film sudah berjalan. Bahkan untuk individu yang kesehariannya berwajah datar seperti Yuusei, ia cukup dikejutkan dengan _backsound_ mencekam plus jeritan mencolok dari area bangku penonton.

Teriakan itu mungkin bisa lolos juga dari mulutnya kalau ia tidak menahan diri saat ada tepukan ringan menyambut bahu lebarnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat."

Seiring iris matanya dipaksa menajam karena penerangan terlalu minim, Yuusei mengamati sosok kecil dengan warna surai dan bola mata terlalu cerah yang tengah menyapanya dari bangku samping. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ia memperbaiki posisi pundaknya yang sejak awal nyaris tidak menyentuh bantalan sofa.

"Cuma perasaanmu saja." sebuah kalimat yang terdengar tegar disambut tawa tertahan.

"Dari tadi aku lihat, sepertinya kau kurang cocok dengan sinema berbau misteri."

Yuusei tidak ingin mencampuradukkan genre horor dan misteri yang menurutnya bukan sebuah subjek tepat untuk bersanding erat. Lagipula misteri seperti apa yang ada di balik wanita berambut panjang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya lalu merangkak keluar dari sumur?

"Sudah kubilang, itu hanya perasaanmu..."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak sepakat."

"Bukan masalah…"

Walau emosinya tergelitik, Yuusei harus mengakui kalau gangguan dari siapapun yang duduk di sebelahnya membuat perasaannya lebih ringan. Setidaknya ia sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menyembunyikan mukanya di dalam _cup_ kertas berisi _popcorn_.

"Namamu?"

Memberi apresiasi pada kegigihan sang bocah yang sangat ulet, yang tampak lebih tua menyambut, "…Fudou Yuusei."

"Hmm… Yuusei, ya?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Rahasia. Lagipula tidak penting juga untuk diingat."

Salah satu alisnya naik. Yuusei sudah lama malas menanggapi remaja-remaja muda yang mengidap masalah perilaku. Memberi nama pribadi sebelum menanyakan milik orang lain baginya merupakan sebuah kesopanan tersendiri.

"Kau akan sering kemari?"

Gelengan mantap, "Ini terakhir kalinya aku akan kemari."

Wajah anak itu terlihat kecewa, tapi sepertinya ia tidak terganggu karena senyumnya mengembang lagi, "Aku senang dengan keputusanmu. Walau egoisku bilang, mudah-mudahan kita bisa bertemu lagi…"

"Kau terlalu bersikeras..."

"Karena aku terlanjur suka padamu. Kau menarik… Yuusei…"

Sepertinya globalisasi berjalan terlalu pesat sampai-sampai anak di bawah umur sudah jago menggombal, Yuusei gagal paham. Remaja semampai itu semakin ingin memekik saat ada jemari menangkup sebelah tangannya erat. Bukan grogi, bukan gusar, Yuusei hanya tidak pernah punya pacar seumur hidupnya sampai tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berpegangan tangan walau dengan sesama jenis sekalipun.

Bahkan untuk sekedar jabat tangan saja sepertinya jarang ia lakukan.

"HEI!"

"Sssh, suaramu terlalu keras!"

Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku memekik seperti tadi? Yuusei memaki tertahan dalam hati. Bukannya lebih tenang, ia mulai merasa risih karena tangan sang bocah yang ternyata berhelai _tosca_ terang itu terus menggenggamnya erat.

"—baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi asal kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu hingga film berakhir." jelas anak itu lagi.

Yang benar saja.

"Ini tidak lucu sama sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati filmnya."

"Memang kalau tidak kuganggu kau akan menikmatinya?"

"Berarti niat awalmu memang untuk menggangguku, kan?" nada suara Yuusei mendadak tinggi namun masih dalam taraf aman dari lemparan sandal penonton-penonton di ruangan.

Kalau bukan karena taruhan itu—taruhan sialan itu. Ia mungkin masih asik bermesraan dengan _moge_ kesayangannya yang diberi nama D-whell. Mungkin juga ditemani camilan manis yang rajin dibuatkan Rally untuknya. Bukan duduk di sofa empuk penuh tegangan tinggi hingga peluhnya luluh.

Sepertinya Yuusei sempat lupa kalau auditorium yang ia satroni saat ini digosipkan memilik penghuni. Dan bukannya tidak mungkin teman-teman sialannya sengaja membeli tiket dengan tempat duduk paling angker dalam gosip tersebut.

Sehingga Yuusei mulai parno dalam imajinasi subjektif.

"Tanganmu bergetar…" bisik anak itu yang malah mempererat genggamannya, "Rupanya kau ketakutan sekali… membuatmu semakin manis…"

Abaikan bagian gombal, "Ini semua ulah teman-temanku."

"Teman?"

Masa bodoh dengan setan yang sedang beranak pinak di dalam layar lebar. Yuusei ternyata memang lebih nyaman mengobrol dengan seseorang saat ini untuk mengalihkan rasa takutnya.

"Aku kalah taruhan, lalu mereka memaksaku kemari." menenggak ludah beberapa kali disertai tarikan napas panjang, "Karena mereka percaya gosip kalau auditorium ini angker."

"Hmm…"

"Dan sepertinya sofa yang kutempati ini punya sejarah yang tidak enak didengar, mungkin pernah ada yang mati di sini sebelumnya. Bunuh diri mungkin?"

"Bunuh diri di dalam bioskop?"

"Penyakit jantung juga bisa." Yuusei mulai melantunkan spekulasi irasional, " Dentum dari audio ketika itu mungkin agak keterlaluan."

Terkadang, ada saat-saat di mana Yuusei bicara terlalu banyak, dan mungkin saat itu adalah hari ini, karena mulutnya yang biasanya lebih banyak dipakai mengunyah sekarang merangkai terlalu banyak kata-kata. Rupanya ketakutan memang sedikit banyak berhasil mengubah banyak hal biasa menjadi luar biasa.

"Lalu kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Seandainya aku sedang menonton film komedi atau romantis, mungkin aku tidak akan percaya."

"Astaga, umurmu berapa sih?"

Terima kasih pada siapapun yang telah menciptakan bioskop yang isinya harus dinikmati dalam keadaan gelap gulita karena wajah Yuusei pasti sudah merah padam sekarang. Dikatai seperti itu oleh seseorang yang usianya lebih muda darinya merupakan sebuah aib tersendiri. Terkutuklah tiga makhluk astral yang mengaku memiliki predikat sahabat. Yuusei akan pulang lalu menggilas mereka semua tanpa kecuali setelah pulang nanti.

"K-kau sendiri bagaimana? Dari tadi aku terus yang bicara…"

"Kau mau aku bercerita?" air muka sang bocah seketika berubah, menambah sedikit kesan seram, "Kalau aku ternyata _salah satu_ penghuni yang sedang kau bicarakan itu, bagaimana?"

Hanya sebuah bisik kalimat tanya biasa, tapi situasi yang terlalu tepat hampir membuat Jantung Yuusei copot di tempat.

"—dan kursi yang teman-temanmu maksud mungkin bukan kursimu, tapi kursi selain yang kau duduki. Bukan tunggal, tapi jamak."

"Ha?"

"Yang perlu kau tahu, sebenarnya _mereka_ meninggal bukan karena bunuh diri atau alasan konyol seperti mengidap penyakit jantung…" ada seringai seram namun pilu tersulam di sana, "…dibunuh oleh orang gila tidak bertanggung jawab yang menerobos masuk ketika film berlangsung. _Mass murder_. Seluruh yang hadir di teater ditemukan tewas mengenaskan akibat senjata api kecuali satu orang selamat. _Dia_ yang duduk tepat di kursi milikmu."

"A-apa-apaan—"

"Semenjak itu di jam tertentu, _mereka_ di ruangan ini akan membalas dendam kepada _dia_ yang selamat hanya karena merasa tidak adil. _Mereka_ mati, dan _dia_ hidup. Lucu, ya?" sejenak suara tawa, "Aku pengecualian, karena _dia _yang selamat di sebelahku adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi."

"CUKUP! BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!"

Yuusei menarik tangannya kasar, hampir berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Entah setan apa yang yang sempat lewat sampai ia mau-mau saja melayani figur misterius dengan fetish cukup menyimpang; membuat orang lain darah tinggi di tempat umum dengan cerita tidak masuk akal.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aksi rusuhnya luput dari lingkungan sekitar seakan tidak ada yang peduli. Memang Yuusei bukan tipe yang cepat peka juga kalau semenjak awal genggam yang membungkus tangannya memiliki suhu tubuh minus, ia kira pengaruh pendingin ruangan menjadi penyebab utama.

Pulang. Yuusei hanya ingin pulang lalu segera masuk ke dalam selimut. Melupakan uji nyali bodoh, bocah tanpa nama, juga tontonan menyebalkan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dinikmati jiwa raga. Dengan cepat ia memakai tas selempang berbahan denim miliknya untuk bergegas pergi.

"Itu juga kalau kau bisa pulang loh…"

Kepala Yuusei beralih cepat, "Apa…?"

"Padahal aku terlanjur jatuh hati padamu nih… tapi ternyata kau juga tidak bisa selamat dari _mereka_… _mereka_ akhirnya menemukanmu…" senyum sedih anak itu masih dipaksa mengembang, kalimat sesal setelahnya juga masih terdengar jelas.

Bedanya Yuusei tiba-tiba kehilangan cahaya.

Yang ada hanya gelap kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah larut, kenapa Yuusei belum pulang ya?" salah satu dari tiga remaja yang tengah berkumpul di area bengkel tempat mereka biasa berkumpul akhirnya buka suara sembari menghalau poni birunya yang menghalangi pandangan, "Apa mungkin dia kabur diam-diam dari bioskop?"

"Mungkin dia ketakutan lalu pingsan."

"Mungkin dia lelah."

Jawaban asal dari Crow disambut gelak heboh dan kikik geli rekan-rekannya.

Obrolan malam itu menjadi semakin _out of topic_ seiring waktu bertambah larut. Ketiganya masih sibuk terjaga, menunggu sahabat terakhir mereka pulang untuk membawa cerita menarik.

* * *

**Bioskop  
**「 _The appeal of cinema lies in the fear of death._ 」

* * *

.

.

.

"Sayang sekali ya, Yuusei…"

Hijau lumut cerah itu hanya bisa menyesal saat melihat tubuh dari orang yang baru saja ia sentuh kini tercabik-cabik tak berbentuk di hadapannya, masih dinikmati oleh sosok-sosok misterius satu ruangan dengan rakus.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang agar jangan melepaskan tanganmu hingga film berakhir."

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**:  
Tolonglah, ini cerita macam apaaa? Mana penyajiannya campur2 humor, pokoknya _failed_ parah, beuuudh…  
Maaf author penakut, ngga bisa bikin genre horror murni _(:3_\\)_

Lalu di sini ada selipan OTP #OHOK  
Lua X Yuusei emang udah jadi demenan sejak lama, walau ending2nya galau harus milih yuusei sama Judai, Bruno, Jack, Kiryuu, bokapnya atau penonton satu stadion sekalian (?)

Makasih bagi yang udah baca fic serem yang ngga serem ini. Pamit dulu, ya! #laripulang


End file.
